infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Compex NP28G
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Compex / NP28G __TOC__ NOTE: Activation Required. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Infineon ADM5120 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 175MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = [http://www.alldatasheet.com/datasheet-pdf/pdf/143143/MCNIX/MX29LV320CBTC-70G.html MX'29LV320CBTC'-70G] Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = IC42S32400-7T nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 3-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3af boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = none SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = Yes (1) PoE = Yes Power = 5V ?A Color of LEDs = green/blue Size = 174 x 40 x 104mm USB = VIA Vectro VT6212 - 4-port USB 2.0 Host Controller Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = NP28G v.24SP2 build 11267 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = needs DD-WRT activation Radio Wireless Radio = Compex WLM54G (Atheros) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = (Internal)U.FL (External)Fixed? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4Ghz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54, 108Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *install OpenWRT on Compex NP-28G Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts gnd o o o o o o rx o o tx o o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Compex Category: Fix Me!